1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet cages and more particularly to an inflatable pet cage which includes side walls which conform to the shape of their surroundings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet cages and carriers of various size and shape exist. A common example is the pet transport cages which are used by common carriers such as airlines. These pet transport containers are generally rectangular in shape and are usually formed from rigid plastic. These pet carriers/cages are generally formed of two parts, a top and a bottom, which may be separated about the middle circumference. The two parts of these carriers are fastened together by fastening devices at intervals about their periphery. The door of the carriers is normally made of rigid wire crossed bars and the sides and/or rear walls may have openings with crossed bars for ventilation. These carriers are designed to provide protection for the pet and to prevent any damage to the carrier and consequently the pet contained therein. These carriers may include a carrying handle. Owing to their rigid construction, these containers cannot conform to different surroundings and occupy a large space.
Other currently existing carriers include designs which appear as large utility or tote bags. These pet carriers are formed from light weight material attached to a rigid frame structure. The rigid frame structure of these containers prevents these containers from conforming to their surroundings. Additionally, the light weight material used in forming these carriers does not provide much comfort or protection to the animal contained within.
Additional pet carriers/cages known in the art include many collapsible type pet carriers/cages which have rigid walls which are collapsible. Pet cages of this type are bulky and heavy to carry. Owing to their rigid construction, these containers cannot conform to different surroundings and occupy a large space.
What is needed in the art is a collapsible pet cage/carrier which is light weight and easy to transport, which can conform to different surroundings and which provides adequate protection and comfort to a pet.
The present invention is directed to improve upon the aforementioned pet cage/carriers wherein it is desired to provide a pet cage which is collapsible, is light weight and easy to carry, which can conform to different surroundings and which provides comfort and protection to a pet.
The present invention comprises a pet cage which is formed from inflatable walls.
The inflatable pet cage includes a housing having rigid top and bottom panels attached to inflatable side panels. The top and bottom panels allow the housing to be stable when the cage is inflated and in use and provide for protection and encapsulation of the side panels when the cage is deflated to form a xe2x80x9csuitcasexe2x80x9d configuration. Handles are provided on one side of the top and bottom panel for carrying purposes.
The side panels are inflatable, readily allowing the suitcase to be passed through a smaller opening such as a car door or in between seats prior to inflating the cage to its full dimensions. The sides of the cage are comprised of baffled inflatable compartments protected by an overlay of protective fabric to prevent puncture. The flexible sides also allow the cage to conform to cramped spaces in which a rigid shape would not fit. When compressed into its suitcase configuration the cage can be easily stored and transported.
Light and ventilation are provided by wire mesh panels encapsulated in the upper portions of the cage sides. Access is provided through a zipping flap on one end. The cage can be secured inside a car by passing the seat belts through the restraining loops in the cage""s side and bottom and anchoring them. The cage is inflated through an air valve on either end. The cage is deflated by opening the air valves, allowing some air to escape, interlocking the hinges on the side opposite the handles, and compressing the cage. This forces the air out as a bellows would and allows the top to be secured by latches passing through the restraining loops. The cage then resembles a suitcase and can be stored or carried as such.
The invention, in one form thereof, comprises an inflatable pet cage which includes a top member, a bottom member and a plurality of inflatable wall members. The inflatable wall members have interior sides and exterior sides, and a plurality of sections of protected fabric may be provided to cover the interior sides of these wall members. The protective fabric utilized is a material which is light weight and which is not susceptible to puncture.
The invention, in another form thereof, comprises an inflatable pet cage. In this form, the inflatable pet cage includes a top member which is rigid in construction and which has a first side and a second side. The inflatable pet cage further includes a bottom member which is rigid in construction and which has a first side and a second side. In one form of the invention, the inflatable pet cage includes an interlocking hinge member which includes a first interlocking member and a complementary interlocking hinge member. The first interlocking hinge member and the complementary interlocking hinge member are selectively rotatably engagable. The first interlocking hinge member is affixed to the first side of the top member and the complementary interlocking hinge member is affixed to the first side of the bottom member.
In one form of the current invention, the inflatable pet cage includes a pair of carrying handles. One of the pair of carrying handles is affixed to the second side of the top member while the other of the pair of carrying handles is affixed to the second side of the bottom member. The inflatable pet cage of the current invention further includes an end member which is selectively inflatable and selectively collapsible. The end member includes baffles which assist in the inflation of the end member. The end member is fixedly attached to the top member and to the bottom member. The inflatable pet cage further includes a pair of side members which are selectively inflatable and selectively collapsible. The side members also include baffles which assist in the inflation of the side members. The side members are fixedly attached to the top member and to the bottom member.
In one form of the current invention, a first air valve is connected to the end member. The first air valve is in fluid communication with the end member baffles and the side member baffles. The first air valve is selectively actuatable between an open and a closed position.
The inflatable pet cage of the current invention further includes an entrance member which is selectively inflatable and selectively collapsible. The entrance member includes baffles which assist in the inflation of the entrance member and which are in fluid communication with the first air valve. The entrance member is fixedly attached to the top member and to the bottom member. The entrance member has a hole which defines an entrance passage.
In one form of the current invention, a second air valve is provided which is connected to the entrance member. The entrance member baffles, end member baffles and side member baffles are all in fluid communication with the second air valve. The second air valve is selectively actuatable between an open and a closed position.
The inflatable pet cage of the current invention further includes an entry flap formed from a protective fabric, which entry flap has a base. The entry flap base is fixedly attached to the entrance passage. The protective fabric which forms the entry flap is a fabric material which resists puncture. A zipper is attached to the entry flap and to the entrance member, whereby closing the zipper closes the hole which forms the entrance passage.
In one form of the current invention, a wire mesh window is provided. The wire mesh window may be disposed within either of the pair of side members which form the inflatable pet cage.
An advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide a pet cage which is small, light weight and portable, and which can conform to cramped spaces in which the cage may be placed.
Another advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide a small, light weight and collapsible pet cage which provides protection and comfort to the pet by utilizing inflatable walls which are not susceptible to puncture.